A Bittersweet Romance
by Go To Hell Kitty
Summary: AU You know a good girl is looking for trouble when she has an affair with a bad boy. Or is she looking for escape? AxelKairi.


A/n: I'm a huge Axel/Kairi shipper and I wanted to write an IC character fic where Kairi was the sweet, nice girl that she usually is and Axel is the back stabbing, two faced bastard that he is. Hopes this goes well. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Kairi, Axel, Sora, and other canon KH character belong to SquareEnix and Disney, not me. Insert witty comment here.

* * *

RING! RING! RING!

A fist smashed the top of the alarm clock lightly. The loud ringing noise abruptly stopped. Kairi was sprawled in the middle of her average size bed, enjoying the peace and quiet. She could feel her eyelids getting heavier. She glanced at the alarm clock. 8:52 AM. Without knowing, she pulled the covers up and dozed off.

Kairi woke up sometime later, glancing at the clock again. It was exactly 9:15 AM. She sighed. "It would be depressing to lie in bed until it's actually time to go to bed again " she thought to herself. She sat straight up, stretched and yawned, and got out of bed.

"Well, the hardest part of the day is done" she murmured.

She walked over to her cheap little vanity, which she got at a small shop, hidden away in the alleys of the city that she lived in. She remembered the day she got it, too. The immigrant couple who ran the shop tried their hardest to sell it to her. Well, at least the husband did. The wife, who spoke no English, just sat there, counting money and yelling at her husband in whatever language they spoke in. The husband was the one making the sale to Kairi. She could still hear his voice in her head. _Come on, you know you want to buy it! Only nineteen and it's half off! _

He may have practically forced her to buy it, but it's not like she mind or anything. The nice little antique was a cute addition to her boring, cramped, and overly white apartment.

She looked into the dull mirror. Her auburn hair, which was usually sleek and straight, was now a tangly mess. She reached for her hairbrush but decided against it. "Maybe I should have some breakfast first" she thought. Yawning, she strolled into the kitchen.

The kitchen wasn't actually much like a kitchen, but more like a kitchenette, a small strip attached to the living room, rather than it's own room. Kitchenettes were usually found in small apartments, like Kairi's. While making herself some tea, she noticed a new voice message on her home phone, which was on the kitchen counter. "Who could've possibly called me during the middle of the night?" she wondered to herself. She pressed the message button. The robotic female voice said _"You have one unheard message."_ Then, a rather mature male voice came out of the speaker. Kairi recognized this voice instantly. It was her fiancé of ten months, Sora. Kairi sipped on her Earl Grey tea while s he listened to Sora's message.

_Hey Kai. It's me, Sora. I take it your not up yet. Um, yeah. So, me and Riku got back from out fishing trip last night. I really wished you came, but you had work and all, so you couldn't, so that sucks. But we caught some bass. Maybe you can come over tonight and have some, after the wedding rehearsal or something. Oh, and speaking of the reception, don't be late! Father Dominic isn't a patient guy, and even you're one minute tardy, he'll get all pissy. Trust me, I know from experience. One of my college buddies was having their wedding reception at our church and Dominic was the pastor or something. He was like a few minutes late, and Dominic just called it off there! So, you want to be on time. Anyway, the reception is today, at ten AM sharp. Don't be late! Love ya! _

Kairi almost dropped her cup when she heard "Ten AM sharp." She quickly turned her head upward to the clock above the stove. It was almost nine-thirty. Cursing under her breath, she rushed to get ready. She already knew that Father Dominic had a reputation for being impatient. Plus, St. Anthony's church was half way across town where Kairi lived. She couldn't be on time, could she? Either way, she had to get a move on.

Ten minutes later, she was hastily dressed and had her hair in a sloppy ponytail, but nevertheless, she was ready to go. Locking her apartment, she made her way, to her apartment building's parking lot, where her car was. Almost rushing, she made it to her car and sped out of the parking garage. Some weary blues song played in the background while she got lost in thought.

She totally forgot about the reception. It was strange. For months, she knew who, what, when, where, and how about this reception. But for the last few days, it slipped her mind. Her own little fantasy world had blocked out all the important things in her life, work, friends, events, and most importantly, her upcoming wedding. She didn't feel connected to the real world anymore. She was slipping. Slipping away….

But she always wasn't like this. She was once, what she considered, normal. She was popular, she had many friends, a hot boyfriend, great grades, and for the most part, got along with her parents. She was also an avid dreamer but she always knew how to control it, until now. She often dreamed about her prefect life in high school, and a few minutes later, she would snapped back into the real world, where everything was more blunt and live and less cliché.

She wasn't sweet sixteen anymore, with more friends that she could wished for and with someone she loved. She was now, however, a harsh twenty- four, with few people she could actually trust, and she was still with that same someone, although she wasn't sure if she wanted to marry him or not. She wanted to stop living in her little world in be in touch with reality, but it was hard. Very hard.

She arrived in front of St. Anthony's church before she knew it. She looked at the digital clock on the dashboard. 9: 56 AM. "Must of got here earlier than I thought" she muttered to herself. She stepped out of the car, and walked up the steps. She stopped up midway because she saw someone she recognized. Sora's first cousin Roxas. Roxas looked similar to Sora but not quite. He had relaxed sandy blond hair while Sora had chocolate brown hair that was harder to control. He however, like Sora, had deep blue eyes and was around average height. Personalities wise, however, they were completely different. Sora was usually happy and cheerful while Roxas was moody and rarely ever smiled. Roxas was leaning against the church wall, right next to the main doors. He was wearing a leather jacket and rugged jeans. He had a cigarette in his mouth when he eyed Kairi.

"Good Morning, Roxas." Kairi said in a sweet tone. Instantly after she said it, she wondered if it was too sweet.

Roxas only nodded at her and went back to what he was doing, smoking and staring back into space. Kairi rolled her eyes. While she was used to that kind of behavior from Roxas, she wondered why he acted rude around her. Kairi wanted to like him, she really did but she couldn't because of his "Fuck it" attitude that he displayed around everyone except around a selected few.

Kairi decided to just forget about the subject and head on into the church. In front, the church looked big. But inside, it looks enormous. Pews as far as the eyes can see. The altar looked so far away from where Kairi was standing. As she walked towards it, you could hear her footsteps loud and clear. Aside from the footsteps, there was no noise. All was peaceful and quiet. Until….

"SURPRISE!" Kairi almost fell over from shock. She gave a small yelp when she realized Sora, her fiancé, was the one who scared her by popping right in front of her and yelled "Surprise!" right in front of her without warning. Kairi gave a deep breath of relief.

"Sora, you almost scared me to death!" she yelled, half angry, half laughing.

Sora scratched the back of his head. "Sorry" he said. "But you know me. Couldn't resist. I was hiding behind this bench all this time. Namine was here all this time, too. But she promised not to tell anyone. Didn't you, Namine?

Sora looked pass Kairi, which made Kairi turn around. A delicate young woman stood in front of them. She had pale platinum blonde hair and violet blue eyes, the same shade as Kairi. She was wearing a simple white dress with shoes to go along with it. She was no other than Kairi younger sister of a year. Namine, by Kairi's definition, was a little eccentric. Kairi was always surrounded by friends while Namine had a few. She was a day dreamer, like Kairi, but unlike Kairi, she was always in her own little world. When Namine was nine and Kairi was ten, their parents though that Namine had Asperger's syndrome of some sort, and they were shocked when the test results came back negative saying that there was nothing wrong with her and that she just enjoyed the company of her own little fantasy world.

But Namine had something that Kairi didn't, and that was the talent to draw. She was an amazing artist while Kairi could barely do stick figures. Their parents and everyone else would fawn over Namine and her wonderful talent while Kairi was still trying to figure out her true calling. In the end, Kairi found out that she was rather fond of writing after winning a poetry contest in her senior year oh high school. She then decided to take a career in journalism. She only wished she discovered her talent for writing sooner, before Namine discovered hers for art.

A sly smile detected across Namine's face as she giggled softly. "I was right near the top stairs when you came." she said jerking her head to where she was before, a flight of wide, curved stairs leading to the balcony. "I'm sorry Kairi. I know it's juvenile, but it was too fun to pass up."

This seemed typical of Namine. She was usually so solemn but she had a fun, sneaky, side to her that very few people knew about.

"Ah, there you two are!" said a rather squeaky old voice said. All eyes were focused on old man in robes know as Father Dominic. He was short. Shorter than Sora, and only and inch or two taller than Kairi and Namine. He was also portly and balding. He ignored Sora and went straight to the two young women.

"My, my" he said, leaning a little to close for comfort. "What lovely young ladies do we have here today." Namine gulped while Kairi laughed uneasily. Both of them only knew father Dominic for less than a minute and clearly, they were already uncomfortable with him. What he was doing was pretty much borderline sexual harassment.

"Nice to meet you" said Kairi while Namine nodded. She held her hand out in front of him. She hoped that he would just shake it but instead he took it, held it up to his mouth, and kissed it. Kairi wanted to snatch her hand back instantly, but she knew she had to be polite. As soon as he let go of her hand, she quickly put it to her side, rubbing it against her jeans. "This is my sister, Namine." Kairi introduced. "I'm Kairi, in case you didn't know."

"And I'm Sora!" said Sora, jumping in their awkward conversation. Father Dominic's expression turned from happy to annoyed at Sora for stealing the conversation.

"Yes, yes, son, I know that." Said Dominic, aggravated. "Now, let's get this rehearsal started. We only have three more months until the wedding. As Dominic trotted to the altar, Kairi leaned over to Sora to talk.

"What's up with him? she whispered. "He's weird!"

"I know. Isn't it strange?" Sora responded. "He didn't act like that when I met him."

"Hmm. Maybe because you're not a female." Kairi replied. She sighed. "Does he HAVE to marry us. I mean, isn't their another priest available?"

"Oh come on, Kai. He married my parents."

Kairi raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't tell me that!" she said.

"I thought it wasn't important."

Just then, the door slightly opened. Roxas's head peaked into the church before he set his whole body inside.

"Sora," Kairi began. "I appreciate Roxas and Namine being here and all, but was it really necessary for them to come?"

"Father Dominic wanted them to come, or something. He didn't want to the rehearsal with him and only us."

Kairi still didn't understand why Roxas and Namine had to be here but she wasn't upset or anything. After all, she didn't want to be alone with Father Dominic and Sora. She and Sora already made their way to the altar where Father Dominic already was.

Father Dominic did the honors. Well, at least he pretended he did. Then it was time to do the vows. Sora went first. Kairi heard them before. At the first time, she was brought on the verge of tears. But now, as Sora recited his vows for what it seemed like the hundredth time, Kairi had no expression. She looked plainly at Roxas and Namine, who looked blank as well. She looked down at her engagement ring, staring into her own reflection. She wasn't sure about this. She wasn't sure about marrying Sora. She _loved_ him but all the fire in their relationship had vanished. He didn't feel like her lover anymore. He just felt like plain old Sora to her. If only there was someone who wasn't boring like him. If only…..

Suddenly, Kairi heard the church door close. She turned her head to see who it was, expecting someone who worked at the church.

But it wasn't.

It was a man, which wasn't that surprising. But he looked like the last place he would be was at a church. He was pretty lanky, being at least six feet tall and very thin. He had a shock of fiery, spiky red hair that almost didn't look natural. Looking closer, she noticed green diamond shaped tattoos under his eyes. He was wearing skinny black jeans and a simple black tee. The corners of Kairi's mouth turned into a smile.

He looked so different.

So then why Kairi found him to be so sexy?

By this point, everyone looked at the man. Namine, Sora, and Father Dominic looked confused (Father Dominic also looked aggravated at the fact that someone just walked in during a rehearsal). But Roxas seemed to know who this guy was.

"You came kinda early, Axel." He said. "The rehearsal won't be done for another thirty minutes."

Axel. So that was his name. Axel.

Axel only nodded.

"I was kinda aware of that." he said, looking at the annoyed Father Dominic.

"Um, excuse me Sir," Father Dominic began. "But you can't-"

"I know, I know." Axel said calmly. "And for that, I'm sorry. Just pretend I'm not here. Go on."

Father Dominic hesitated. "Let's continue on with this, shall we?"

Sora nodded and continued with his vows….

"And I promise to take care of you, even when you are old and gray."

…only to be interrupted again, by Axel's smirking.

"I wonder if he will feel that way ten years later when his wife nagging him about leaving the toilet seat up." he whispered to Roxas. Roxas only chuckled. Somehow, that rude comment Axel had made made Kairi giggle.

Sora, who was glaring at Axel and Roxas, was now glaring at Kairi, Kairi stopped laughing and cleared her throat.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"Can we GO on?" Father Dominic sneered at Axel. He looked he was about to tear Axel's head off.

"Um, yeah. Sure. Go ahead." Axel muttered.

Sora finished his vows without any disturbance. Then it was Kairi's turn.

Kairi looked at her small audience of three before reciting her own vows. Looking at Axel, she noticed something about the redheaded stranger that she hadn't noticed before. He had green eyes, but like his hair, they were different from your average green eyes. There were like acid. Kairi kept on staring into them.

"Kairi?"

"Oh, um, sorry?"

"You're supposed to recite your vows."

"Oh yeah. Sorry."

Kairi recited them, stuttering along the way and occasionally looking at Axel. She just wished for all of this to be over so she could just get home.

And finally it was. Father Dominic retreated back to his office, leaving Sora, Kairi, Namine, Roxas, and Axel alone together. For a few minutes there was just awkward silence, until Namine broke it.

"Um, I have to get going." she said, although Kairi doubted that she actually had to go anywhere for the moment, let alone do anything that day. She looked at Sora and Kairi. "See you two later." she said. Then she turned to Roxas and Axel. "Nice meeting you guys!." She then walked off, out of the church.

Kairi, Sora, Roxas, and Axel then walked out the church as well.

"I have to get to work, so I'll see you tonight." Sora told Kairi when they were outside the church. "But you know, despite all the random interruptions, I think we did pretty well. We'll be perfect by the actual wedding. Let's just hope that HE doesn't come to our wedding." Sora jerked his head over at Axel, who was having a conversation with Roxas, while he emphasized the "HE" part. Sora laughed at his own joke. "See ya later. Okay?"

Kairi could only nod. Sora smiled and kissed her on the cheek. He then walked off to his car and drove off. Kairi decided to linger no longer and walked slowly to her car. She was about to get inside when she heard "Hey, you!"

She turned around to see Axel, talking to her. Her stomach fluttered a bit. Roxas wasn't there with him anymore. He walked down the steps and towards Kairi's car.

"So you're the lucky bride to be?" he asked

"Uh, yes." Kairi said. Shouldn't he know? He was pretty much there for the whole rehearsal.

He looked at her straight in the eye. They were standing face to face now. Kairi could feel many chills down her spine, just by his presence.

"Good for you" he said. "I can never see myself married. They leave after the first night, y'know."

"Um. That's gross" Kairi thought. But she just smiled at him.

"By the way. What's your name?" Axel asked.

"Kairi" she plainly responded.

"Kairi." he repeated. "That's nice name. Kairi."

He smirked.

"Well, see ya around, Kairi." he said, as he walked off.

Kairi was completely alone now. As she climbed into her car, she thought about Axel. Everything about him. His appearance. Hisbrashness. About the fact he was so open and brave just to go up to her.

"_Well, see ya around, Kairi."_

She hoped to God that would be true.

* * *

A/n: Well, that's chapter one for you! Read the next chapter where Kairi finds out that her redheaded dream man isn't as perfect as he seems. I'll update the story a few days from now but I wanna see what types of response I get first. So R&R, guys. I'd also love constructive criticism too, so don't be bashful! 


End file.
